Everything Can Be Possible
by TheBubbleGumVampire
Summary: Ziva is forced away from NCIS by the male members and to never return. She's a shifter and they believe she is a danger and threat to everyone at NCIS and in DC. However, she has two mates, one who is works for NCIS and one who is an ex NCIS federal agent believed to be dead. What happens when they are all captured and see Ziva again? Major AU and a bit OOC. Please read and review


Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. I forced myself to move faster, my arms pumping at my sides as I ran, my feet pounding on the dirt track underneath me. There are a few trees in my way but I easily dodge them and continue to push myself faster. Away from those chasing me. But I am struggling. They are everywhere. Every turn I take they are always there. I cannot run any further. They are gaining on me. I am going down. I am going down.

That was weeks, maybe even months ago. I can still remember the adrenaline running through my system. The burn in my chest as my lungs demanded more oxygen. My feet pounding on the floor beneath me. It feels like a dream when I think about it. Especially since no one will come for me. No one will look for me. Not now. Not ever. My old team won't even look for me. They had rejected me after they found out my secret. They no longer care for me. Yet I still do for them.

My name is Ziva David. I am a shifter. But you would call me a werewolf. It is the reason why my team rejected me. They thought I was going to kill them. They thought that it was in my nature. To kill those on the nights of full moons. Totally made up. Americans and their movies. They believe everything that appear on movies. But I wouldn't kill them. I saw them as family. I still do. Even though they had beaten me.

They had kicked and punched. Slapped and scratched. Pushed and pulled. And I allowed them to. I wasn't going to hurt them. I would never hurt them. So I let them beat me up. We were in the woods when this happened so they wouldn't get caught. When they were finished I simply lay there for a minute, before I tried to stand on my feet. I wasn't able to support myself on my own legs and I stumbled to a tree. One furthest away from them. I leaned heavily against it with me back to them. I was bruised and cut everywhere from their abuse, and when I moved pain shot through me like lightening. I groaned when I moved and they laughed at me thinking I was faking it because I never showed pain or emotions.

**"No need to fake it. You can't lie to us anymore. You don't belong with us. You belong in hell. You are a monster!"** Tony had said walking closer to me. As he drew closer I growled warningly at him. I heard him falter in his steps and he stopped his movements. I turned to look at them all. I knew they saw pain in my eyes and I didn't bother hiding it from them. I would never be able to forgive them. Never. I took a shaky step forward, my eyes never leaving theirs.

**"Call me what you want. You are mistaken in your accusations. I am not the kind you believe I am. I am much better than a killer. I do not kill. It is not my life purpose."** I said to them before I phased into my midnight black wolf. They were all shocked, staring at me. I took several steps away from them, trying to show that I wasn't a threat to them. When they tried to approach I growled softly, so I didn't scare them but warn them to stay back. But they didn't listen.

I threw my head back and howled. When I stopped I was met with a returned howl, which scared the others. They just stared at me in fear. But I didn't care that they were afraid of me. They had beaten me, they don't deserve my sympathy. Then my friend stepped out in his human form, he answered my howl. He looked at me then at the team, he noticed the blood on their hands. He rushed to my side all the while glaring at the others.

**"What have you done? Why have you done it?" **He sneered at them taking a step forward. They all chuckled at him.

**"She is a monster. A killer. She doesn't deserve to live." **McGee exclaimed with humor in his voice. Brooklyn, my friend, growled at him and tried to bolt at him, he phased as he jumped in the air. I was quicker than him and I bolted around the side and then leaped at him from the side, a deep possessive growl coming from me as we hit the floor. His wolf was a rusty colour and his eyes were a dull green, I pinned him to the ground, growled and snapped my jaws at him.

_**"Leave them alone. Do not harm them in any way shape or form. Do you understand?" **_My wolf's voice was a bit deeper than my human voice and held a lot more authority. Brooklyn whimpered and bared his neck in submission. I jumped off him bit stayed between him and the others. _**"It is my purpose to protect them. I will not allow anyone, even you to bring harm to them. They may have beaten me and rejected me however that does not mean my purpose is invalid anymore. You or anyone harms them I will personally hunt you down and kill you. That is the only reason I will kill."**_ I growled at Brooklyn who nodded in response and ran off. I padded in the direction he went in, though I stopped and turned to face the team. I watched them all before bowing my head in goodbye and ran off, though I would always be in the shadows watching and protecting them.

That was the last time I ever had contact with them and now here I am chained to a wall in some room that had a barred window. I have been here for weeks and even months, I am tortured daily. They want information on where to find my old team and I won't speak to them. I am not telling them a thing. However, today has been different, I have been told that I am having special guests moved into my cell with me. And I had a feeling that I knew who they were... the team.

And I was right as hours later the whole of the team were thrown in my cell with a warning from the men that were with them.

**"Be careful of the wolf."** With that they left, locking the door behind them. Luckily for me it was midnight out side and it gave me a place to hide from them if only for a while. I could hear their heavy breathing and their rapidly beating hearts. They were obviously scared of being here and it made me angry that they were forced here and it was terrifying them. I could feel a growl rising in my chest and I tried my best to contain it but it slipped out and it obviously scared them even more.

**"I thought they were lying about a wolf being in here."** I heard Abby say to the group. I could tell that everyone was there, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and even Vance was here, but what would they do when they find out that I'm here as well and that I'm the wolf they are talking about.

**"I didn't know wolves lived in these parts of the world." **McGee said obviously the most afraid in the group.

**"They do not live here. But apparently I do." **I said in a hoarse voice because I don't get given water on a regular basis. They all gasped when they heard me.

**"Ziva?" **Ducky asked with shock in his voice.

**"Doctor Mallard." **I answered as if I have never met him before. I will not address them by first name anymore, I no longer have that privilege since I have been rejected by the male agents of the team.

**"Why the formal greeting Ziva? You know to call me Ducky."** He said and I could see him trying to find me by using my voice as a locator.

**"I no longer have the privilege to greet you as if you were my friend, apparently I am a monster so I will greet you as if I was a monster." **I said barely above a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear. I heard Abby, Vance and Ducky gasp when I said monster. I don't know why but I heard Abby shuffling and then she was coming closer to me.

**"Ziva?" **She asked only a few inches from me. I was contemplating not answering but I found myself answering her call.

**"Why are you coming to me?" **I asked when I felt her hand connect with my leg. She squeezed my leg and I felt electricity shoot through me from her touch. I heard her breath hitch and knew she felt it too. She is my mate. But it shouldn't be possible, I already have a mate. Though my mate has worked with them before and they think her as dead. My mate is Caitlin Todd, she's a shifter like me and she is alive, she lives with me in my new home in the woods. But how can I have another mate?

**"You are a shifter?" **She asks crawling closer to me and moving her hand up my leg as she does.

**"Yes I am." **I stated quietly but loud enough for the other occupants in the room to hear. I could practically hear rather than see Abby's grin, even though I had night vision and heightened senses, well I am a wolf so I inherit their qualities, only ten time better.

**"So does that mean that you can read minds as well?" **She asked as she finally sat down next me.

**"Yes I can if I wanted to. And you know about her?" **I asked her, wanting to know how she knew about Caitlin and our abilities.

**"Yes I do. She is yours and mine. We don't keep secrets from each other, though she never mentioned that you were one as well." **Abby explained to me and I instantly understood. She was Caitlin's mate as well, we are all mates. This revelation caused me to smile since I had been chained to this wall. And before I could say anything else to Abby, a familiar howl tore through the night sky. It sounded pained and lost. It sounded like Caitlin's call.

I pulled on my chains as hard as I could, but to no avail, I was just not strong enough. I had been deprived of enough food and water to keep my strength, only give enough to keep me alive. But still I pulled and pulled. A low whine coming from my chest. I wanted, no needed, to be with my other mate. I need to be with both of them. Then I felt a hand on my arm, my movements stopped as I instantly relaxed under Abby's touch.

**"Hey calm down before you hurt yourself. Let me help." **Abby's voice was soothing and I sat still while she did whatever it was to the chains secured around my wrists. And moments later the restraints were gone I could move again.

**"Thank you." **I said to her and stood up slowly so I didn't fall. I looked around the room and I could see the team clearly, because of my night vision, all huddled together up against the opposite wall.

**"What is she thanking you for Abby?" **Tony asked with fear laced in his voice.

**"I got her out of her chains DiNozzo. She was tied up against the wall. What was I going to do? Leave her there?"** Abby said with venom dripping from each word she said. I have never heard Abby talk like that and I bet that they haven't either. This Abby was so different from the enthusiastic, out-going goth that everyone had come to know and love. This Abby was protective and fought against those who went against the ones she loved, even if she loved the others as well. I smiled at that.

Then another howl broke through the air, calling to me. I needed to call back to her. Let her know where I am and that I'm alive. But I don't know if I have enough energy to phase into my shadow wolf and if I did well I won't be able to phase back until I have enough energy to. I was starting to get annoyed at myself as I struggled to choose to phase or not.

I carefully took a step towards the window and into the moonlight that shone through it. I could hear everyone gasp as they finally saw me and I will tell you I don't look my best. I have wounds all over me, fresh ones and healing ones. I have so many fresh ones that some were still slowly bleeding. Most of them were made by a knife and others were other weapons that I was not allowed to see as they blind folded me as they did it. I kept quiet though, I wouldn't give them the gratification of seeing me in pain.

**"Oh Ziva! What have they done to you?" **Abby gasped and then slowly stood and walked over to me. As she drew closer I could see the team become tense at our closeness.

**"They did what they wanted. I was not going to give them the information they wanted. So I was taking every single type of torture they could think of. They are due here in several hours for the next round."** I answered while looking over my shoulder at Abby, then glancing toward the male members in the room before turning my attention to the window again and slowly walking towards it. Thoughts were flying through my mind as I tried to think of a way to contact my fellow shifter to let her know where I was. But nothing came to mind. I couldn't think of a way to contact Caitlin and it was frustrating me. I cursed myself in Hebrew before muttering to myself about how stupid it was that I couldn't reach out to Caitlin and how I should of just stayed with Caitlin rather than going for a run earlier than I use to. **-**_**Shadow, what am I going to do? I cannot contact Caitlin and I have my other mate in danger with me and the guys. How am I going to get out?- **_I asked my inner wolf, who is called Shadow because of her pure black fur.

_**-Ziva, you know that I can contact Caitlin and Snow in wolf form and protect our Abigail at the same time. Just remember that you are actually invincible. They can't kill you. So shift and let me help you - **_Shadow stated, her hard voice softening at the names of our mates and Caitlin's inner wolf name.

_**-But do I have enough energy to shift and be able to shift back.- **_

_**-Do you trust me?-**_

_**-Yes, I do.- **_I answered without hesitation.

_**-Then shift. I have something to show you. We have changed since we have been here.-**_

_**-Okay- **_I glanced at Abby and the gang over my shoulder before sighing. I ran a hand through my hair and then closed my eyes, allowing my hand to drop to my side again.

I thought of shadow in my mind and used that to help me phase into her form. Her soft pure black fur coat that blended in with the shadows. Her long fluffy tail that Snow and Caitlin loved to play with. And her dark doe brown eyes which we both shared. I forced this image through my body, swapping my current form for hers. You could hear bones snap and break as they rearranged themselves. Within a matter of seconds I was no longer stood on two feet, but four paws. I was taller in my wolf form, at about 7/8 ft, than in my human form, at 5/6 ft. I was one of the tallest wolves in the world, well Snow was the same size but still, you get my point.

Once I was fully shifted I heard gasps of shock from the other occupants of the room but I ignored everyone, except for Abigail. I felt different, I felt more powerful, stronger and faster. I felt like I've changed. I looked down at my paws and was shocked at what I saw. Where my pure black paws were, brilliant white paws took their place. I looked at my back paws only to see that they are black, like normal. But then I noticed my tail, its tip is white. The white markings are the exact same brilliant bright white as Caitlin's Snow.

**"Wow. You've changed. Weren't you pure black last time?" **Tony asked, I turned my head towards him and nodded my head then proceeded to lift my paw to my face to inspect it in better detail. It is white, just white. But how come it's white? How could my wolf's fur have changed colour? I sniffed my paw, smells different. Like a mixture between me, Caitlin and Abigail. But how? I've only just known that Abigail is my other mate.

_**-We have changed because we have met both our mates and have accepted them both as our mates. We are whole now Ziva.-**_I thought for a moment, processing what Shadow has just told me. Then a huge smile spread across my face, we were whole, we were compete. Finally we have found where we truly belong.


End file.
